Saga 1
Disclaimer: This was the first saga to be written and was written like a timeline, unlike the other sagas' formatting. Saga 1: The Great Diamond War Events ISG runs against the Coolcrew in the election. Representing the ISG party is Grayson/Lil Luzi And Coolcrew is Matthew/Matthew Underwood. The rest of the coolcrew help campaigning. (10/23/17) During one of the coolcrew’s campaigns, Noah Diamond meets Will and becomes obsessed with him. The other coolcrew members crack a joke or two when she proclaims her love for him, which makes her anrgy. Overnight she kidnaps him, mind controls him, and starts her own party, and then declares war on the coolcrew because they made jokes of her. The Great Diamond War begins. (1/18/18) The NDO bombs San Diego, and the Convention Center, the location of Fabicon 2k13. 69,910 people are killed including Sans from Undertale, Gabe Newell, Jacksepticeye, Sayori, and the Deez Nuts guy(Melvin the Great). All of the marketing team died. The members of the Coolcrew were running late because Fabian forgot his coffee mug. Fabian was actually threatened by the NDO of his family. It was either drop the nuke or kill his family, and he loved his family too much so he dropped the nuke. He forgot his coffee mug on purpose. (2/8/18) The NDO takes over Alaska, Washington, Oregon, and bombs the ISG HQ, with only Grayson, Lil Luzi, and Cruz as survivors. The remaining members declare war on the NDO, and are allied with the coolcrew. (2/12/18) During the Great Diamond War, Sam becomes a prisoner of war in Fairbanks. (4/20/18) He writes Laughterhouse 5, a book about his experiences in the war. Jacob Crispy is killed in a bombing raid over AGHS. Harry vlogs is surprised, he allies with the coolcrew because his great friend was killed. The NDO mistook it for the coolcrew's school. (4/30/18) Loli Vampire sneaks out of Alaska to get away from the clutches of Noah Diamond. She is now the most wanted person for the NDO. (5/3/18) During the Battle of Denver, Evan has to choose to save Matthew or Matthew Underwood. He chooses his great friend Matthew and as Matthew Underwood declares revenge on Evan. Later that day, Evan is appointed as the new vice president. (7/19/18) Evan meets Amy Ross during a press conference with Matthew about the Battle of Denver. (Evan and Matthew both like Amy Ross) (7/29/18) Noah Diamond publishes a SoundCloud rap. (9/28/18) Coulter and Matthew argue a lot during the war with their clashing ideals. Noah Diamond starts a side project, of creating a robot successor to herself, called Kamryn Emerald. Loli Vampire, Gilgamesh, and Fabian Rodge all prove to be ultimate soldiers and are given medals for their bravery. 11/12/19) Noah Diamond recruits Desmond as a last resort, however, he proves to be no use, as he sits around and eats bagels all day instead of coming up with war strategies. (12/27/18) Fabian Rodge dies in the last Offensive to Juneau, 2 days after he dies Juneau is captured and Noah Diamond goes in hiding inside the earth’s outer core, and falsifies her death. Will is free from his mind control(as far as we know) and doesn’t remember what happened, and surrenders the NDO. (1/9/19) A funeral for Fabian Rodge was held. Only 4 people actually showed up, as everyone else was busy signing the Treaty of Edrack. Loli Vampire, Gilgamesh, Matthew, and his great friend Evan. When making the Treaty of Edrack, the coolcrew gave little to Harry vlogs and ISG, which causes resentment. (ISG will remember that) (1/11/19) r Category:Sagas